


An Ever Fixed Mark

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Series: LAMP High School, Drama Club AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Musical References, References to Shakespeare, Slow Dancing, cant believe I referenced that guy again, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: After all that time pining, after some years and some growing up Roman, Virgil, Logan, and Patton are finally getting married (this was a surprise to no one who ever saw them interact from the time they were fifteen onward but hey they were shocked)Frankly it's about dang time these guys get together I swear((You probably would want to read the fic that comes before this in the series or it won't make much sense and would probably be boring cuz this is an epilogue, ya know?))





	An Ever Fixed Mark

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because this is the one year anniversary of the day I posted the first chapter of Never Did Run Smooth and I couldn't let it pass unmarked haha
> 
> This was inspired by Shakespeare's sonnet 116 but can totally be read without reading it cuz like I domt reference it explicitly in the fic
> 
> Cool great, thanks for reading darlings!

It was the day. The day they all had been waiting for since junior year. The day that had been bound to come from the moment they each met the other three.

The preparations had taken forever and the amount of help they needed from friends and family was absolutely absurd but it was done.

They each had chosen their outfits separately with their parents, except Virgil who was accompanied to the store by Mr. Wynne. So Logan didn't know just what the others would be wearing.

And they were all getting ready in their separate rooms. Logan however was finished first. Not for lack of effort to make his appearance especially exceptional for the event. He was simply more efficient than the others and with his Dad's help it hadn't taken long at all. 

Just as well really, seeing as Logan was the one who was going to be standing at the altar. The others had more metaphorical wiggle room, but Logan had to be up in front by the time the guest arrived. 

It had been no small feat finding a space large enough for four grooms, and their friends and family, but they had done it. 

Logan felt something thrumming inside his chest, he recognized it as excitement. He had gotten better at naming emotions as he felt them over the past few years. 

He wasn't going to be caught by surprise by his feelings like all that nonsense again. He looking back could see quite clearly that he had had a crush on Patton as early as freshman year. 

Then Roman and Virgil had caught his attention from the first moment when Roman forcefully dragged Virgil onstage after that show. What play had it even been? Ah yes, The Importance of Being Earnest. 

The irony of the fact that none of them were earnest with themselves for years after that didn't escape Logan's attention. 

He forced himself to breathe evenly. There was nothing to be nervous about, he had already asked them to marry him and they said yes. The rest of this was just technicalities. 

Of course, if you wanted to speak about technicalities it was worth noting they four people could not legally get married, but the marriage itself was mainly a symbolic gesture that they all intended to stay together for the rest of their lives. For legal purposes, they had agreed that Logan and Roman would sign one marriage license and Patton and Virgil would sign the other. 

This meant nothing, they were all his fiancees, laws be damned. If anyone wished to imply.otherwise they could meet his ire. 

Logan's mouth twitched at the thought. There was a time that he wasn't even passionate about space, much less other people. Yes, perhaps he had changed, but he was certain he was better for it.

He was certain they loved him all the more because of it.

♡♡♡

Storms had shaken Virgil's life in the past few years.

There were times that he didn't think he would survive them and yet he did and he found happiness regardless of those storms.

He pulled on his suit jacket and remembered the time in his life when he had nothing more to his name than a hoodie, a pack of makeup wipes, and three loving boyfriends. 

It still sent a pang through him to think about. He had always expected his parents to kick him out when they found out he was with Roman, Patton, and Logan. It was still worth it.

A knock sounded at the door and Virgil smiled. It was probably Mr. Wynne coming to help him get ready. After his parents had kicked him out Mr. Wynne took him in, he had become Virgil's new family.

Virgil walked to the door and opened it with a smile already on his face. The smile fell away as he opened the door.

"Mom? Dad?" Why were they here? Why now? Why at all?

His father spoke, "We've... come to apologize, we shouldn't have acted the way we did. It's none of our business who you date."

The meaning of his words sunk in slowly as Virgil processed. They were Sorry.

The past seven years flicked across Virgil's mind. Scrubbing at his face with makeup wipes until it was red before he went into the house. Laying in a puddle of water on the stage wondering if there was even a point to getting up. Sleeping in the theatre the night they kicked him out, only to be woken by Mr. Wynne.

Virgil was a statue, cold marble. Unmoving.

Unmovable.

"Virgil sweetie can we come in?" His mother asked moving presumptuously to take a step forward. Virgil stepped in her way.

"Virgil? Come now we're apologizing, this is really embarrassing, but we decided to get over that for you. We just want to attend your wedding." His dad said in his tone that used to make Virgil feel small and ridiculous. The tone that was supposed to indicate that Virgil was just a child and knew nothing.

It didn't work anymore.

"I appreciate your apology, but you can't be at our wedding." Virgil answered coldly. 

"What do you mean? We apologized," His father said incredulously. As if it was unthinkable that Virgil wouldn't welcome them with open arms. 

"You did it too late. I haven't decided whether or not I can ever forgive you. Even if I did I wouldn't be comfortable with you here. Today is about me, and the men who will soon be my husbands. It's not about you, or your embarrassment, or the fact that you finally matured enough to see past the bigotry. If you are really sorry then you will take this relationship at my pace." Virgil pulled himself up out of his slouch and set his jaw stubbornly.

He knew his father wouldn't miss the change in body language. He was counting on it. He wouldn't be mistaken for a little boy anymore, not by his father.

His father's expression became closed off and spoke of anger bubbling just below the surface, "Don't talk to me like that young man. You have no right. I am your father and it's hardly my fault that you cared more about your little boyfriends than your own family, we didn't make you leave we just said you couldn't date them while living with us." 

"Newsflash You. Aren't. My. Father. I have a new father now. One who supported me. And they weren't ever just 'my little boyfriends' they are, and always have been, the men I love. Please leave. You may contact me when you are actually sorry, because as far as I can see you haven't actually grown up enough to see past your ego, and realize the rest of the world is moving on. And one of these days it's going to leave you alone, and you'll wish you pulled your head out of your ass sooner."

"Virgil darling I understand that you don't want me here, but I really am sorry." His mother said pleadingly. Virgil stared at her for a moment wondering if she had really grown.

"I'll call you in a few weeks mom. You and I could meet for coffee alone. We'll see how it goes." Virgil added cautiously.

His father snarled, "You shithead! How dare-" 

"Ahem, I believe time for you two to go." Mr. Wynne appeared from around a corner just when he was needed, as he always did.

He shuffled the two of them out the front doors and to their car. Then he returned to Virgil.

"Alright kid, let's get your makeup done. I love those boys, but I'm not sure they'd recognize you without your eyeshadow."

Virgil laughed feeling some of the anxiety and anger ebb away. He couldn't believe He did that.

♡♡♡

Patton was ready, he was wearing the dress he had sewn for himself and he was wearing a flower crown that had actual fresh flowers and he felt silly. All dressed up like this he felt like a faerie prince but really he was getting married.

Married! That was a really big word. It was a whole life! Patton couldn't wait.

He stood on the other side of the door. When the music started he would start walking down the aisle toward Logan. Then Roman would come out, and finally Virgil. 

He couldn't stop smiling and at the same time he was scared that he would wake up in a moment and find that all of this was a dream. It didn't feel possible that he met three men as wonderful as this much less convinced all three of them to spend the rest of their lives with him. 

Patton was dizzy and giddy and nauseous all at once. 

Then the music started. Patton lifted his skirt so he wouldn't trip on it and stepped into the aisle. 

In movies you always see the person walking down the aisle greeting people with nods and glances, but Patton's eyes locked on to Logan and nothing else.

He wanted to run and jump into Logan's arms, but he made himself walk slow and be proper because that's what you did.

Logan's eyes didn't leave Patton once. He was a steady pillar in a room full of people whose heads were swiveling to follow Patton as he walked. Logan didn't move. 

There was a faint smile playing across Logan's lips, the kind of smile that Logan got when he was genuinely thrilled about something.

As soon as Patton made it to the altar, Roman appeared. He was wearing a frilly white dress shirt and an obscene amount of glitter and he looked like the stars! Patton wished he was a painter because Roman was Way more beautiful than all of the paintings of the angels. 

Then Virgil stepped out. He was wearing a proper suit, one dangly earring, eyeshadow ringing his eye. He look around scanning the room quickly then his eyes landed on the three of them. He smirked like he had a secret and ducked his head shyly.

He slouched down the aisle as if he could melt into the shadows and reappear next to the three of them. 

He didn't realize the way he naturally commanded everyone's attention.

Virgil stepped up and joined them on the altar and they all had to look toward Mr. Wynne who was officiating. With their Marry (haha get it? Marry? Merry?) band gathered together the ceremony began. 

"Friends, Family, People who might have just been invited for the gifts," A laugh rolled through the crowd. 

The four of them laughed too and stood side by side starting the next chapter of their life together. Behind them sat a roomful of family, co workers, childhood friends all of whom wanted to see the four of them make this commitment.

Commitment was a word Patton was excited he could use now. He had gone through so many crushes and had his heart broken a dozen times before meeting Roman, Logan, and Virgil. He had always been one to fall in love quickly, his affections travelling from person to person and it left him feeling soft and vulnerable.

Despite that… the moment he met them his attention never wavered once. He didn't like them right away, but he had never liked anyone else in these six years and he wouldn't love anyone else again.

And soon they would be his husbands. Patton was unbelievably lucky.

♡♡♡

The reception was great. Everyone knew this was the fun part of weddings. The four of them stayed away from the bar, because they learned long ago that Patton couldn't hold his liquor. There was food. Remy gave the worst best man speech.

"Babes! You're married! Should I stop calling you my babes now?"

"Remington are you intoxicated?" Logan gave Remy a scathing look.

"No no just straight fuckin caffeine I swear… okay I'm tipsy but that's not the point!" 

Remy spent the next five minutes flirting with all four of them assuring them it wasn't too late to run away with him. When he started singing Mr. Cuinn pried the microphone out of his hand.

Then the music started. The song they had chosen that felt like it fit all the things they had been through to get here.

A sweet female voice poured through the speakers as Patton and Roman dragged Virgil and Logan onto the dancefloor. 

"I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you,  
I don't need you to search for the proof that I should  
You don't have to convince me  
You don't have to be scared you're not enough  
'Cause what we've got going is good"

And it was good, Roman was sure of that. They were good.

Roman couldn't find it in himself to regret any of it. Not the time spent pining, not the tattoo (even though it had gotten infected the day after they got together cuz apparently it was a really bad idea to get tattoos from someone who wasn't a professional). 

If this wasn't Roman's destiny he didn't know what destiny was. He was going to be an actor, and he was going to live with his soulmates, his Husbands, and maybe one day they would adopt a kid. That was all he had wanted for longer than he knew.

They spun around the dance floor switching off partners before eventually somehow settling into a position with Roman and Logan's arms linked and Patton and Virgil holding onto them in some approximation of a slow dance although truthfully they were just swaying in time with them music.

"And what came before won't count anymore or matter." The speakers sang.

Virgil cleared his throat, "Speaking of what came before not counting, my parents showed up today and tried to get me to let them come to the wedding. I told them no..." He murmured.

Roman felt affection for Virgil swell in his chest. He had grown so much from the boy who had been stressing out alone backstage trying to do make up, too afraid to ask for help. Roman was proud of him.

"Oh sunshine, are you alright?" Roman whispered.

"Yeah that's the crazy part. It didn't ruin anything, I just brushed it off, it didn't even matter." A small smile covered Virgil's face. Roman felt affection for Virgil swell in his chest. He had grown so much from the boy who had been stressing out alone backstage trying to do make up, too afraid to ask for help. Roman was proud of him.

"Well if I were you I would be Madder." Patton joked complainingly. 

"I'm angry but that's not the biggest thing I'm feeling today." Virgil squeezed them pointedly. 

"The world falls away, the world falls away, and it's Only Us." The song ended and other people joined them in dancing.

Logan spoke, as the next song began, "If I show emotion do you promise not to tell anyone?"

Patton smiled, "Your secret is safe with us."

"Look over in the corner." Logan jerked his head in the direction of the corner he was referring to.

They all turned their heads to look. In the corner they saw Mr. Cuinn sitting in Mr. Wynne's lap and the two of them were kissing in a way that they all averted their eyes, because fucking gross jesus.

Logan frowned and wrinkled his nose, "While I did not wish to see it, I'm happy for them. My father has been quite lonely since we lost my mother… I just hope they remember this when they're sober."

"Yikes they're drunk?" Virgil frowned nervously.

"Yes I'm afraid so, perhaps 'open bar' was not the suggestion we should have taken from Remy." Logan almost smirked.

"We'll have to keep that in mind. After all, alcohol seems to really wine-d up people." Patton laughed.

"Baaaabe nooo." Virgil groaned at the joke.

Roman looked at his three princes, quietly.

Things really would be good wouldn't they?


End file.
